Loving Adam, Loving Charlie
by Henry The HAP
Summary: Charlie is in love with his best friend and star of the Mighty Ducks. Unbeknown to him, Adam feels the same way. When sharing a hotel room for the umpteenth time, will they admit their feelings for each other? Slash Adam/Charlie might have some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I have always loved Adam

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Mighty Ducks or Charlie and Adam.

**Loving Adam**

I have always loved Adam. I have always loved his blue eyes, his neatly combed hair, his well shaped body, and his hands. I dream of his hands every night, touching me, setting my skin aflame. I have always dreamed of what it would be like to be on the receiving end of his most passionate look, the one he reserves for those moments (and believe me there are many of them) when he's seconds away from smashing the puck into the net with natural grace. I have always dreamed of being the one that he makes sure to reach first after we, the Ducks, win a game.

But I'm not. Yeah, sure, he always hugs me after we win, but everyone on the team hug each other when we win. It's only natural, but I want to be the first one, the one that actually means something.

Sadly enough, I don't even think he's gay…

I, Charlie Conway, Captain of The Mighty Ducks, am in love with aforementioned team's star player; Adam "Cake Eater" Banks.

Man, I'm screwed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Mighty Ducks and its characters do not belong to me. The chocolate milk I'm drinking whilst writing this, is however. So there!

**Summary:** Charlie is in love with his best friend and star of the Mighty Ducks. Unbeknown to him, Adam feels the same way. When sharing a hotel room for the umpteenth time, will they admit their feelings for each other? Slash Adam/Charlie might have some swearing.

**Loving Adam, Loving Charlie**

**Chapter 2:**

Adam's P.O.V

We're sharing a room tonight. I'm scared. I know there is little that's stopping me from blurting out my secret. He's showering now, and I know that any minute he'll stop and come out, all wet and beautiful, and I know I won't be able to look away. I know he'll notice, and I know he'll wonder. He'll ask me, because Charlie's just blunt that way. Yes; Charlie. As in Charlie "Spazzway" Conway, Captain of The Mighty Ducks.

Who would have ever thought that? That the Mighty Ducks "Cake Eater" would fall in love with his very straight best friend? I saw it. The first time I laid eyes on the funloving, spazzy, brash boy, I knew that this would be the boy that would be my undoing.

I wanted to be his friend, to be close to him, be on his team and hug him whenever the Mighty Ducks won. But I was a part of the cruel "cake eating" Hawks, and he was a part of the weak and poor Mighty Ducks, or District 5 as they were called then. Sadly enough, the only interaction I could have with him, was jeering at him and his team, bullying and pushing him and his friends around.

Then, like a miracle, I was suddenly forced to play for the Ducks, and my dream of being on the same team as Charlie came true. I knew the others and he would hate me, but I knew I had to make at least him accept me. I needed him to.

Eventually, luckily for me, he did.

We're best friends now, nearly like the Bash Brothers on the ice, and equally as much off. I thought it would be better this way, and in many ways it is, but in others it's close to hell. I'm the first to hear if he likes someone, and I always share a room with him. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind seeing him come out of the showers all wet and in only a small towel, like he is now, but it makes it hard not to stare. Which is what I'm doing right now.

I can't help it. His well-formed chest is captivating, and I can't help my eyes following a drop of water from his hair trail down his cheek and trace his right collarbone, before running down his chest, his perfect abs, and disappearing in the coarse curls leading from his navel and down, down…

My eyes travel to his towel-covered groin, and I find myself wanting to run my hand over it. Suddenly, I realize that he's stopped moving. In fact, he stopped moving a little while ago.

I look up in horror, only to meet his shock-filled brown eyes. He stares at me, and I see his eyes travel down to my obvious excitement. I try to nonchalantly pull my duvet up to cover myself, but I'm too late. His wide eyes are staring at my bulge. A blush stains his cheeks and his mouth opens and closes in a very good imitation of a goldfish.

Then everything happens very fast. Charlie spins around, heading for the bathroom again, and I jump up, grabbing and pinning him against the wall by the door. He looks at me, and struggles against my weight, but I keep my left arm firmly pinned across his chest, and my right upper arm on the wall right by his shoulder. I know I've probably done the most stupid thing possible, but I know I can't let him lock himself in the bathroom.

The silence reigns between us. He's slumped against the wall, and I take some of the weight off my left arm. Big mistake.

The second he feels the pressure lessen, he pushes me backwards and slips loose, ducking into the bathroom and trying to slam the door shut. Luckily, I'm quick enough to push myself through before he closes it, and I slam and lock the door after me. I turn to face him, and I pity him when I see him standing in only his towel in the middle of the room, looking completely lost.

"Charlie" I get out, unsure of how to start.

He continues to stare at my arousal, not made any better from being in close proximity with him. He suddenly walks towards me, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me backwards against the door. I close my eyes, expecting him to punch me, but open them again when I feel a warm body pressed against mine. Charlie gives me a searching look, before pressing his lips against mine. I moan loudly, and flip our positions around, licking at his bottom lip to ask for entrance that I'm quickly granted.

I feel his right hand slip down and cup me, and I can't stop myself from bucking into him. He gasps and pulls his hand away, pushing me gently off him.

"Banksie" he rasps, and I snap my eyes open, my mind catching up to the situation. Crap.

"I… you… this…" he seems at a loss for words.

I can't help the sting of tears at knowing what he's going to say, So I close my eyes, resting my forehead against his. I'm far from catching my breath, so when I hear him drawing his own breath to speak again, I can only get out a weak "don't" to stop him from saying anything. He lets the breath out, so I can only assume he's waiting for me to speak.

I pull away from him, not meeting his gaze. "I know what you're gonna say, so let's just pretend this never happened."

With that I reach for the door, and he pushes off it, letting me go. I can't stop myself from slightly cringing as my heart gives a painful throb.

"Do you care?" A low voice whispers behind me. I turn around in shock. "What?"

He looks away from me. "Do you care about… me?"

"Charlie-?"

"No, it was stupid of me. Forget I asked." He brushes past me and unlocks the door and steps out, closing the door behind him.

I'm so shocked by what's just happened, that I just stand in the same position in the bathroom for ages. When I finally get to my senses and step out, he's already left our room.

************

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Mighty Ducks and its characters do not belong to me. The chocolate milk I'm drinking whilst writing this, is however. So there!

**Summary:** Charlie is in love with his best friend and star of the Mighty Ducks. Unbeknown to him, Adam feels the same way. When sharing a hotel room for the umpteenth time, will they admit their feelings for each other? Slash Adam/Charlie might have some swearing.

**Loving Adam, Loving Charlie**

**Chapter 3:**

Charlie's P.O.V

'Why did I do that? Banks doesn't care about me. He was probably thinking about some girl, and getting caught up in the moment. Maybe I just surprised him. I can't remember if he kissed back. He probably pushed me up against the wall so that I would stop, but I just continued. Or maybe he was just experimenting, and he thought I was too. Why? Why did I have to ask him if he cared. He just wants us to forget about this. He said so himself. What if he hates me now, knowing that I'm gay. He'll probably be creeped out at least. What if he tells everybody else? What if they all hate me as well, and don't want me on the team? I need to talk to somebody, but who?' These were among the many thing circling in my head as I all but ran from the room I shared with Adam. I didn't know where to go, and certainly not who to talk to. I considered asking Fulton and Dean, as I'd walked in on the making out once, and they'd told me they were just experimenting, and that it was a one time thing. I told them that it didn't bother me either way, and that I wouldn't tell anyone, so maybe they'd help me sort out what I was going to do and keep my secret in return. On the other hand, they might be disgusted when they found out I wasn't just experimenting.

I found myself leaving the hotel and walking to the nearby park. If I couldn't stop thinking about it I could try to jog a bit. That always clears my head, and who knows, maybe the answer would come to me? I started of at a slight trot, and before I knew it I was running for all I was worth, trying to get the incessant buzzing of hundreds of questions to away.

Two hours later and with a lot of sweat pouring out of just about every pore in my body, I was still none the wiser, but much in need of another shower. However, I couldn't go back to our rooms without knowing if Adam had returned, so I decided to go off to the skating arena and get some training in. My skates were still there, as coach Bombay had had all our skates sent in for sharpening.

Even though I was still exhausted from the running, I decided to jog to 15 minutes it took to get to the arena.

Once there I picked up my skates, and headed for the changing rooms. The sight that greeted me was rather surprising. Dean had Fulton completely pinned against the wall as they kissed passionately. Their shirts were off, and Fulton was running his nails down Dean's back, electing an aroused groan from then older Bash Brother.

As Dean bent down to attack Fulton's neck, were there already was a rather impressive hickey, Fulton's eyes fluttered open fro a brief second. I froze, thinking he'd seen me, but relaxed when his eye fluttered shut again, only to refreeze when his eyes sprang open and focused on me as he hastily pushed Dean away. Dean was about to comment when he noticed Fulton's look and he turned to look at me. His mouth fell open and he hurried to pick their shirts up off the floor. "Charlie...Shit" Was all he said, as Fulton continued to stare.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, turning around and bolting.

"Charlie!" Fulton yelled after me, but I was already down the hall and almost out of the arena by then.

When I was far away from the rink I slowed down. I looked up from the road I'd been running and realized that I was far away from the hotel. In front of me was a large burger place, and I figured that with nothing much else to do, and with a stomach rumbling loudly, I might as well get some food. As I step inside, and the little bell over the door rings to signal my entry, I pray to my lucky stars that this place is too far from the hotel for even Goldberg to consider as an eating place.

I end up spending the night in Dwayne and Ken's hotel room. Neither asked any questions about why I couldn't just stay in my own room, tough, which I was grateful for.

I stayed awake most of the night trying to decide what I'd do for training tomorrow. My stuff was in my room, but I wasn't ready to go back and face Adam. I'd just have to sit this practice out.

Adam's P.O.V

Charlie never returned to his room last night, or this morning. I know; I was up all night waiting. We have training in about 20 minutes, and I know I'm pushing and am going to end up late, but I keep hoping that he'll come for his gear. When there's only 15 minutes until practice I give up hoping he'll come for it. Obviously he decided that he'd rather not practice today than come back and face the fag. I sigh, pack his bag and pick up my own, and head down to the skating arena, carrying one bag in each hand.

When I find the others in the changing room the air is tense. Has Charlie told them about me? Do they want me off the team? However, nobody says anything as I put my bag down and start to change. I see Charlie sitting still at the other end of the room, and I grab his bag and head over. He mumbles a quick thanks without looking at me, making sure not to tough my hand as he grabs it.

As I head back to my own bag I notice that Dean and Fulton are a little way off from the rest of the group, looking tenser and more serious then I've ever seen them, and repeatedly throwing furtive glances at Charlie.

Dean sees me watching them, and quickly looks away again, keeping his head down and making quick work of his last lasing up, before heading out of the changing room without a word to anybody. Fulton keeps his head down as well, but unlike Dean he takes his time getting ready, and doesn't leave the changing room until Guy and Russ have both left as well. He's soon followed by the rest of the team, and it strikes me that this is the quickest and most efficient change I've experienced since I joined the Ducks. Even the Hawks were never this quick. I hurry out as the last person, Dwayne, finishes.

************

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To my story followers. I've been gone a long time, and I'm really sorry. If you want to know why, I've written a story called Dear Diary where I've used fictional characters to replace some very real people in my life.


End file.
